I Need You Now
by loanaTASMlover
Summary: Peter was just an "ordinary" guy living in New York as the superhero Spider-Man. He thought he had his life pretty much worked out until he saw a certain blonde and fell head over heels. Can he win Gwen Stacy's heart and trust her with his secret? TASM universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN:** Hey guys! So, I decided to finally write a story, Spider-Man _of course._ TASM universe _of course._ Peter and Gwen pairing _of course_. I'm really excited to share this with you guys, I've been working on it for a pretty long time. I love reading and I read a lot, but I've never really written before, so I hope it's good! It isn't perfect, with both grammatical and "flow of the story" errors, but I tried my best, so I hope you like it! It's in the TASM universe, so the characters are represented by the actors in the TASM movies (Andrew Garfield is Peter and Emma Stone is Gwen). I had inspiration from several of my favorite stories but also from my own brain! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! :) :)

* * *

Peter walked into the school. He had just gone off on "crime fighting" as his alter ego before breakfast, but he had been late so he hadn't had time to eat. His stomach growled as he opened his locker, or tried to. There was always a couple there who were very, well, _affectionate._ They just had to have their make out session every morning in front of his locker.

 _'Sheesh get a room'_ Peter thought. Lately, he had been realizing how lonely he was; he was either always in his room or out in the city as Spider-man. Peter also didn't really spend time with Aunt May anymore. Poor Aunt May. After all she'd gone through, especially with Uncle Ben's death… Peter thought he was a terrible nephew and should spend more time with her, but he was always so busy he didn't have time to other than at meals. So, a love life was currently "out of the question".

 _'Whatever'_ he thought. ' _I don't have time for that. My duty is to protect the city… anyway; no one would even want to date me.'_

He ran a hand through his hair which was usually in a messy state and sorta sticking up, but it looked, well, good. And cool. He took great care in his hair.

Peter shut his locker and hopped on his skateboard. No matter what his teachers said, he always rode it at school.

"Hey, Parker!"

Peter sighed. _'Fuck.'_

It was Flash, the blond-buzz-cut school bully, and he always picked on Peter. But, after a certain basketball fiasco in which Peter crushed (literally) the basket, he and Flash had been much better off than before.

"Hi, Flash" Peter ducked his head trying to avoid him. "Hey, I need to talk to you".

Peter groaned. _'Now what?'_

"You're taking the pictures of the basketball team after school right? For the school newspaper? Make sure you get a close-up of me!" he smirked.

Peter was slightly surprised. "Oh, uh, ye-yeah no problem"

Flash grinned. "Okay good Parker" and went off with his goons.

Peter sighed again and went to class. He had chemistry next and walked in and sat at his desk and lay his head down. He was still hungry.

"Okay class, settle down" His professor waved his hands around, although there wasn't really a need to settle down. Peter was in advanced chemistry, so all of the people here were in his academic level and, not to sound conceited, more civilized than other people.

"So, I'm going to pair you guys up for your lab assignment, which is due next month. But, first, I'd like to introduce you guys to our new student Gwen."

Peter looked over not really interested, but when he did, it was as if time stopped. The new girl was blonde and was wearing a black headband pulling back her golden tresses. She had on high heeled boots and had the most sparkling green eyes Peter had ever seen. He was completely entranced by her and every thought he had had about not having time for love completely vanished. She was like a beautiful and magnificent angel that shone and glowed bright like the stars and the moon at night… wait- what?

He snapped back into reality as she was saying "-name's Gwen Stacy and, um, I moved here from Brooklyn when my dad was made captain of the police force. I really love science so I'm looking forward for being in this class."

Everyone clapped politely but Peter continued to stare. ' _She's really pretty AND likes science. Oh my God, it's like an angel came from Heaven…'_

The professor continued "Okay everybody, I'm going to announce your lab partners. Remember, this will account for 20% of your semester grade. Ashley you're with Will, Mary you're with Richard, Ana you're with Thomas, Peter you're with Gwen, John you're with Louisa…"

Peter's head jerked up. ' _Wait I'm with Gwen?! What?! I'm not going to be able to concentrate o-or talk o-or even- '_

"Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy"

Peter bit his lip and his eyes looked up and met her beautiful ones. Her voice had a husky tone to it and danced on Peter's ears. He gulped. "H-hi I'm, um, uh, I'm…"

Gwen smiled. Her eyes sorta squinted and her nose kinda scrunched up, Peter noticed. It was adorable. "Peter…?"

"Oh y-yeah, um, I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He sputtered. Gwen laughed. It was a beautiful sound to him.

The professor started sitting down. "Okay class, you can discuss with your partners and learn more about them for the rest of the period." He sat down at his desk and plugged his earphones in.

Gwen sat at the lab bench next to him. "So, Peter, do you like science? I would assume so, since you're in accelerated chemistry."

Peter still couldn't get over the fact that they were paired up together. And actually talking. He gulped. "Oh, yeah, um, I love science. I think want to become a biochemist."

Gwen's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really? That's so awesome! I want to study molecular medicine. Now I have an internship at Oscorp, but my dream is to work in a lab- maybe even there!"

"Wow, that's really impressive" Peter _was_ impressed.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks! So, what do you do for fun?"

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys, I hope you liked it! I would like any ideas you have and will definitely consider them! Also, did anyone notice that when the professor was pairing them up, he said Richard and Mary (aka Peter's parent's names)? Just me, trying to be cute! Have a wonderful day/night! :)  
-Loana


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN:** Heeeyy guys, so I had a fun time writing the last chapter so I'm really excited to post this one! In this chapter Peter and Gwen are getting to know each other better and we learn more about Peter's life :)

* * *

Gwen smiled. "Thanks! So, what do you do for fun?"

Peter fumbled. What did he do for fun?

"Well, you know, I once went to Oscorp and sneaked into a lab and ended up getting stung by a radioactive spider causing me to have super powers such as super strength and the ability to climb on walls, so I became the masked superhero vigilante called Spider-Man and I roam the city during the day and night protecting people from bad guys, criminals, and super villains. I keep this secret from everyone I know causing me to not really have any friends and be distant from my only relative. Oh, I also skate."

... he could say. But he didn't.

"Oh, I do some web design." Peter mentally smirked at his own joke. "I like to skate too." He motioned to his skateboard under the desk. "What about you?"

"Well, I have an internship at Oscorp as you know, but I also love to read. I draw a bit also and I have a dog, so I take him on walks and stuff."

Peter laughed. "That's so cool! I've always wanted a dog, but my aunt won't let me have one. She says it's enough to take care of me, she doesn't want to have to take care of 'two messy, sloppy, needy animals!'"

They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence.

Gwen then bit her lip and spoke up. "Um, I heard you say your aunt. Do you, um, live with her, o-or…"

Peter's face visibly changed and became downcast. He spoke softly. "Oh, I live with my Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Well, actually, now I just live with my Aunt May. My parents left me with them when I was really little, and I never saw them again. They died shortly after they left me in a plane crash. My parents were scientists and my dad worked at Oscorp".

His face became even sadder, and a look of guilt quickly flashed through it.

"About five months ago, m-my Uncle Ben was shot by a thief coming out of a drug store. I was just really depressed and angry about everything, but I tried to be strong for my Aunt May, who was hurting a lot. Ever since then, we've been pulling through, but it's been hard. I miss him a lot. I never knew my parents, but my Uncle Ben was always there. He was like a father to me…"

Peter didn't say the whole truth though. He didn't explain the look of guilt that had overcome his face. He didn't say that _he_ was the one who caused his Uncle Ben's death, that _he_ was the one who could've prevented it; stopped it from happening, but didn't because of his own selfishness. That was a shame and guilt that Peter carried with him every day, never being able to let it go; never being able to forgive himself for what he had done (or not done). He went on his days trying to prevent what had happened from happening again and inflicting pain on other families. It was his duty. His responsibility.

Peter looked up and saw Gwen; her eyes were brimming with tears and full of compassion. She reached over and gave him a hug, which to Peter felt like hugging a soft cloud. He held her close and she squeezed tight.

"Oh my gosh, Peter, I am _so, so_ sorry. That sounds so painful; never knowing your parents and then losing the person you love the most. Not only for you, but for your poor aunt. If you ever need anything, you can always ask me." Gwen wiped away a tear and sniffled. "Sometimes life can be so unfair…"

Peter gave a small smile. "It's okay, Gwen. I really miss him a lot, but I also learned to be a better person; to help others and to not be so selfish; that our selfish actions can lead to the death of innocent people and other people getting hurt, and that we should always help others if we have the ability to. Uncle Ben once told me 'with great power comes great responsibility' I've stuck by those words ever since and they've kept me going."

She didn't know just how much he had taken those words to heart and made it his responsibility to do what his uncle had said.

Gwen sniffed again and tried to smile again. "Yeah, I guess. Those are some smart words. My dad's the police captain, so I'm constantly worried about him; that he'll get hurt or not even come home one day."

Peter squeezed her hand and gave a sympathetic smile. The he gave a small laugh. "Well, this turned out to be a depressing conversation."

Gwen laughed. "I know right! We were talking about science, and then things got deep."

Peter agreed and laughed. "So, Gwen, tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings?"

"Well, my dad, George Stacy, is, as you probably know, a police captain and my mom, Helen, is a nurse, but she's staying at home now to take care of everything and my siblings. I'm the oldest of three brothers. There's Howard, then Philip, and then Simon." Gwen smiled fondly. "He's the youngest and he's a huge Spider-Man fan. He's always watching Spider-Man on the news and has a huge collection. Like, complete with action figures, posters, and everything. He said he wants to become a superhero when he grows up!" Gwen said with a laugh.

Peter couldn't help but smile. "Spider-Man, eh?"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you guys so much for reading! Peter and Gwen are becoming closer; so far just friends, but just you wait! Please leave any ideas, I love hearing new ideas for the plot from you guys! :)  
-Loana


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN:** Wow, it has been a while since I updated, almost a year. It's actually been almost a year since I've even looked at fanfiction. I'm really really reaaallly sorry it took so long, I guess I got caught up in other things and just forgot. There really is no excuse, but I promise to get back on track of things1 I really missed reading fanfiction, and it feels so nice to be back! Well, here's the next chapter about Peter and Gwen getting closer together!

Disclaimer: I forgot I actually had to write these for the last chapters so I'm just going to do it now: I own nothing and all rights go to Stan Lee and Marvel, blah blah blah.

* * *

Another day had ended and Peter was returning home from school. He had earphones in his ears and rode his skateboard on the sidewalk, occasionally dogging a pedestrian. He normally would have gone home as Spider-Man, since using web shooters was much quicker, and not to mention more fun and exciting, and he usually did a little crime fighting on his way, but today he decided against it because his mind was somewhere else and he wouldn't have been able to focus.

He kept thinking about a certain blonde that had completely captivated him. It was as if she was all he had on his mind every second of every minute of every hour. Which, was kinda actually true.

The way that her golden hair fell below her shoulders, her creamy white skin, and of course, her beautiful, intelligent, big green eyes that lit up when she laughed.

 _'_ _Okay, I sound like a freaking creep'_ Peter thought _'but I can't help it! She's just so, so-'_

"Ow! Shit!" he cried out. Peter hadn't been looking where he was going and bumped right into a lamp post. He left a pretty big dent. "Wow, Peter. That's fucking great. Slamming into posts." But he was still in a good mood and it wasn't broken. He examined the lamp post and bent it back into its original form as if bending a pipe cleaner.

Peter _had_ been in a better mood lately. Not that he wasn't before- being Spider-Man really helped with that. But while as Spider-Man he was always busy, fighting criminals and villains and saving people and watching the city, going on patrol, and whatever else he did, as Peter Parker he had always felt lonely. He never had had any real friends. He talked, of course, with the people in the chemistry club or photography department, but they didn't really count.

Well, except for Harry.

Harry Osborn had been Peter's first and, well, at the time, only true friend. They had constantly gone to each other's houses to play when they were little. Peter remembered always getting lost in the huge Osborn mansion, and how Harry was always trying to please his father, who barely paid attention to him. But, now he's gone too. Harry was sent off to boarding school when he was eleven; Peter always wrote to him, and at first, Harry responded. But, as time went on, those responses became shorter and scarcer until they stopped coming at all. Peter hasn't heard from Harry since.

But now, Peter was happier. It had been about four weeks since he met Gwen, and they became fast friends. They hung out together, were lab partners, and ate lunch together. Peter also told Gwen that she should join the chemistry club, which she did, and they also sometimes studied together.

Peter smiled and remembered what happened earlier during the day.

 _*flashback*_

"Okay class, the needed materials are already at your lab benches, so get your partners and sit down. I'm passing out the instruction sheets and your lab packets, and after completing the lab, I expect your lab reports due tomorrow", said the chemistry professor.

Peter set his backpack down and hopped onto his seat. Gwen came in and sat down next to Peter, quite flawlessly Peter noticed.

 _'_ _Well, everything she does is flawless'_ Peter thought to himself.

"So, are you ready to explore deeply into the core of bacteriology?" Gwen joked.

Peter grinned. "Oh, yeah, it's just so fascinating, I could just study it all day, you know? Just staring into the microscope looking at all those organisms and-"

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up!" Gwen laughed and jokingly shoved him.

Peter still shivered every time Gwen touched him, even for a second.

"Um, _language,_ Gwen, this is a school you know", Peter teased.

"Okay people, stop flirting and get on with your lab", the professor warned them as he placed a heavy packet onto the table.

Peter and Gwen smiled at each other and opened their lab assignment packet.

 _Chromosomal DNA was successfully isolated from Bacillus subtilis strain 151 using a modification of the Marmur technique. Spectrophotometric analysis revealed some contamination with protein, but little RNA contamination. The pure DNA had a concentration of 1.05 mg/ml with a 10.3 mg total yield. The DNA was sterile, as judged by streaking onto penassay agar. Using the following given information, determine what the levels of…_

Gwen groaned and set her head on the table. "Ugh, I don't want to do this!"

"Oh really? I thought you were Little Miss I-want-to-study-molecular-medicine-"

Gwen snorted and playfully slapped Peter on his arm. "Please, I could do this in my sleep!"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you're saying you think you're smarter than me?"

"Um, yeah, that is what I'm saying, smartass." Gwen smirked.

"Oh, hell, it's on."

Peter grabbed a handful of flour (?) that was sitting on a nearby counter and threw it at Gwen, who squealed and tried to throw her drink at Peter. She missed and tried to run at him, but of course, as he was Spider-Man, he was much stronger than her and held her down while she tried to punch his chest.

And the professor just sat at his desk completely unaware of what was going on. And apparently the other people in the room didn't notice anything either. Oh well.

Gwen laughed and tried to move her arms again. "Dammit Peter, just let me punch you!"

"Haha, it's really cute that you think you can beat me." Peter smiled.

"No, really Peter, ow, you're hurting my arms!"

Peter immediately let go. "Oh my God, are you okay?! I-I'm so, so sorry-"

Then water was splashed all over his face to reveal Gwen laughing hysterically.

"O-oh my God, that was s-so funny! You should've seen your face! 'Oh, Gwen, I'm so sorry!' Hahahaha!"

Peter stood there dumbfounded.

"Wait, I didn't actually hurt your arms?"

"No! I just wanted you to let go so I could throw water at you!" Gwen laughed.

Peter laughed too, but more of relief of not having hurt Gwen. He didn't know what he would do if he injured her.

Gwen's laughter finally started dying down and she sighed. "Well, guess we better get back to the lab. That was fun, though."

Peter smiled.

"Yeah, that was fun."

 _*end of flashback*_

He sighed remembering that moment. He and Gwen were already really great friends, and they were comfortable with each other, even though they had met not even a month ago. Peter was really happy to have met Gwen; not just because he was, like, deeply and desperately in love with her, but because he had a new friend. They laughed and joked together and did things that friends did, and it all felt new to Peter. New, but really nice; it was nice having a true friend and someone who cared for him.

"Hey Aunt May, I'm home!"

Peter had been trying to spend more time with his aunt. He loved her so much and he didn't want to lose her. Losing Uncle Ben made him realize that. Appreciate what (and who) you have, and never take them for granted. But, Peter did have to start being more careful. He was positive she was already suspicious of him going out late at night and not coming back. He made her so worried and Peter's heart broke for her, but he just couldn't tell her where he went every night. Sometimes, she would wait up for him until he returned; until it was really, really late.

One time, Peter had come home at four in the morning after a long night, and found Aunt May sitting in an uncomfortable chair, waiting for him with a desperate look on her face. She had been waiting for him and just the sight of her broke Peter's heart. He had walked in with a guilty look on his face- guilty for keeping her up and worried. She had looked at him and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. He had had multiple cuts on his face and a nasty bruise near his left eye; she had bitten back a sob, walking up to him.

"Aunt May, I'm fine, I promise. Please, don't worry! Go to bed, please."

"But Peter, can't you see! I go worrying like crazy every night, wondering where the hell you always go! You worry me sick, Peter! Where you do you go?" she had pleaded in a tone that made Peter crumble in the inside and want to cry (or die). He hated seeing his aunt like this; he loved her so much and didn't want to disappoint her.

"Aunt May, please pleeeaase, go back to bed. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You need to rest and-"

"Don't tell me you'll be fine! Don't you tell me that! Peter! Have you ever thought of this from my view? You come home late every day with bruises and cuts an-and I don't know what to do, I can't do this by myself, I need Ben here a-and…" she had broken down crying and Peter's heart had shattered into a million pieces.

Peter gulped remembering that scene. He had never seen his aunt like that; an elderly lady who had lost her husband and was constantly worried about her nephew, whom she tried her best to take care of. Peter felt horrible for treating her that way; worrying her always. He wasn't going to give up being Spider-Man or tell her where he was going, but he tried to ease it up on her. He tried to go on his patrolling around in the city right after school when it was still light out and then come home so to not worry Aunt May so much. He also left later when she was already sleeping so she wouldn't notice him leaving. She didn't wait up for him every night but he wanted to prevent it from happening again.

Peter called out again. "Um, Aunt May? I'm home!"

He heard a voice come from the kitchen. "Oh, hi honey! I hadn't heard you! I'm in the kitchen making a pie!"

Peter followed the heavenly scent coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw his aunt cooking up something delicious. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, picked up an apple, and jumped onto the counter.

Aunt May looked at him laughed. "Oh, and get off that counter young man. This isn't some hoodalaly, do-whatever-you-want, all- "

Peter chuckled and jumped off the counter, saluting. "Yes sir, Aunt May, got it."

She went up to him and playfully ruffled his hair. "Hey, don't spoil your appetite! I'm making lasagna and then for desert there's cherry pie!"

Peter grinned. "That sounds delicious Aunt May. Don't worry, I wouldn't miss your lasagna for the world."

In the distance, Peter heard crashes. Then sirens. Then more crashes and more sirens. He sighed. _'Can't I have a break? It hasn't even been a whole day!'_ But he knew his complaining was useless. He did live in New York after all.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go outside for a while. Go skating, you know, clear my mind."

Aunt May gave him a look. "Are you sure? Don't you have homework or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just gonna go skate, maybe go to the park. I've had a lot of school work and been sort of stressed out."

"Well, okay" replied May, a bit reluctantly. She gave a smile. "Just be back before dinner!"

Peter grinned and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Of course I will. Before dinner. For lasagna. And pie. Okay, love you Aunt May!" He grabbed his coat, his skateboard, and his backpack, and rushed out the front door with surprising speed.

Aunt May, a little stunned, looked out after him with a smile. "That boy… he's so much like Ben."

Little did she know that that boy had gone into a ware house with his coat, skateboard, and backpack, but left as a different person. As a hero. Spider-Man.

* * *

 **AN:** Well thanks for reading, and there will soon be more Peter and Gwen interaction, so keep an eye out for that! I received a question regarding when this story this place in the TASM movies. This story takes place in the TASM movies universe but it's not exactly the same. The actors and stuff are, but it's kind of after/during the first one. Peter already got his powers and Uncle Ben was killed, so Spider-Man's been at it for a while. Gwen Stacy comes in during this story, though, so not quite like the movie (and her father hasn't died either), but she will be like in TASM. A lot of things from TASM have happened and a bit of TASM 2 is in this too, so basically it's incorporating TASM and TASM 2 with original stuff also. Whew! So, sorry that that was unclear before! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
